


To Save A Soul

by go_nuclear



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_nuclear/pseuds/go_nuclear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is faced with the choices that he's made and has to choose between Dipper's life, his dream demon status, and immortality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper is dead. And it’s all my fault. I didn’t save him from the Devil’s grasp, even though I could have.

It started off like a normal night, I was on another mission. I had to invade Dipper’s dreams on this particular night. He hadn’t fallen asleep yet, which was starting to bug me.

“Fall asleep stupid Pine Tree!” I said, sighing heavily. I had been waiting for him to fall asleep for an hour already.

Finally he fell asleep, I then entered his dreams.

“Bill? What the hell? Why are you in my dream?”

“I’m a dream demon, idiot. It’s what I do.” I laughed, the look of annoyance on his face was priceless.

“Shut up you worthless demon.” Dipper hissed.

“Someone's on their period.”

“SHUT UP BILL! NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOUR SHOTTY JEERS!!”

I backed away slowly. I didn’t want to anger my little Pine Tree anymore.

“Sorry. I-I’m sorry. What’s going on with you?”

“It’s just…Mabel wouldn’t stop making fun of me when I told her who I really liked. She kept saying some really mean stuff and I just couldn’t handle it anymore. I’m sorry for freaking out.”

“Who is it that you really like?” I was starting to hope it was me that he really liked.

“You.” He said quietly.

 _Oh. My. God_. I thought to myself as Dipper stared at me with empty eyes.

“Oh. Well I like you a lot too.”  I felt weird admitting that I was in love with Dipper.

“Well then, do you want to date?” Dipper asked.

“Yes. Well, you’re about to wake up, and uhm, I guess I’ll see you later.” I woke him up, feeling awkward.

“Cipher! What the hell do you think you’re doing?! You didn’t even give this kid nightmares! You FAILED!” I sighed. My boss was yelling in my ear again because I hadn’t given Dipper nightmares in a while.

“S-sorry. It won’t happen again.”

“It better not. You’ll lose your powers if it does.” Did I mention my boss is none other than Satan? Yeah, he’s a jerk.

I wanted to see Dipper. Bad. I traveled to Gravity Falls and took a human form.

I had blonde hair, a gold tuxedo top, a white t-shirt under the tux, black jeans, and grey converse. I was wearing a black eyepatch over my left eye and a top hat on.

“Pine Tree!” I was looking for Dipper around the Mystery Shack, quietly calling his name.

“Hello sir! Care to see some of the weird and wonderful things that Gravity Falls has to offer?”

“Be quiet, Stan. I know that this is a tourist trap. Unlike some of those other people that come here.”

“Who do you think you are?’

“I’m Bill Cipher, your worst nightmare.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill helps Dipper with a problem, and Bill gets in a little more trouble with his boss.

I walked upstairs and looked for Dipper, I walked up to the roof, and saw him curled up on the roof.

“Dipper?”

“Go away Wendy. Just screw off.” He emitted a quiet sob.

“It’s me, Pine Tree. What’s going on?”

“Bill?”

“The one and lonely.”

“W-Wendy said that she hated me and she thought I was too clingy and she said that she never broke up with Robbie and she just said that to make me feel better.” Dipper burst into tears, a crying heap of Dipper.

“I’m so sorry. She wasn’t worth it, Dip.”

I heard footsteps and saw Shooting Star walking towards Dipper.

“Hey. Can you comfort Dipper while I do something?”

“Sure.” She leaned down to awkwardly hug Dipper.

I hopped off of the roof, landing in front of the Mystery Shack. I walked inside, looking for Wendy. I found her flirting with the guy I presumed to be Robbie.

“Hey dipwad! I’m talking to you Wendy. You shattered Dipper’s heart, and I’m here to shatter yours!” I grabbed Robbie, slapped him twice with my blue fire, and set him down.

“Who are you? What am I doing here?” I had erased all of the memories of Wendy that he had.  I also erased his feelings for her. (Which there were quite a few of.)

“Robbie, it’s me.” Wendy was on the verge of tears, she was staring at Robbie like that would make him remember her.

“How do you know my name? I don’t even know who you are. I’m going home.”

Robbie left, leaving a dazed and confused Wendy at the front of the Mystery Shack. I floated back up to the roof, only to find Mabel and Dipper in the same position.

“I got that Wendy back for you.” Dipper looked up, seeming surprised.

“You did?”

“Yep.”

“What did you do?”

“I made Robbie forget all about Wendy. They’ll never be together again.” I said with a satisfied smile.

"Thanks Bill. See you in my dreams. I gotta go to bed." He gave me a hug and walked back toward the inside of the Mystery Shack.

"Bye my little Pine Tree." I said quietly.

I wasn’t assigned to Dipper that night, so I did my deed for the night and went to Dipper’s dreamscape.

“Hey Pine Tree.”

“Hi Bill”

“I’m glad I can see you.”

“Thanks for helping me with Wendy.”

“No problem.” ****

“Well, I’m about to wake up, so I’ll see you soon.”

I left, going back to headquarters. I was greeted by my boss, who looked super mad.

“What do you think you’re doing, Cipher? You invaded another person’s dream? What’s _wrong_ with you?” He barked, his eyes glowing a deeper red than mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is faced with that choice that I mentioned earlier....

"Nothing is wrong with me, sir."

"Well then, you should explain why I’ve been seeing you in other people's dreams.”

“Well, I wanted to do a little extra work.”

“Awe, isn’t that nice? NOT. You’re not supposed to do other people’s work, Cipher. Please tell me who you’ve been spending time with.”

“Dipper Pines.” I said quietly and sadly.

“Dipper Pines, eh? Age 12, younger twin of Mabel Pines by 5 minutes, residence at 618 Gopher Road, Gravity Falls Oregon, born in 1999.”

“Please don’t bring him here! Please! I just know that you’ll do something horrible!”

There was a loud noise, then Dipper was standing right in front of me.

“Heyyy…” I felt nervous around him, like some puny humans did around people they liked.

“Where am I? Bill? What’s going on?”

“Well, uhm, you’re kinda in Hell, that’s the Devil, and….yeah.”

“Whaaaat?” Dipper was beginning to look more surprised than confused.

“So Cipher, this is who you’ve been wasting time with. Dipper Pines. I guess I should kill him and turn him into a ghost so you’ll get back to work. Or...I could revoke all of your dream demon powers, and leave you a human with telekinesis. And I would give your little boy-toy there telekinesis.”

I didn’t want to lose Dipper, not after we’d gotten this far. I wanted to keep being immortal, and I actually liked having all of my dream demon powers. I can’t believe that he’s forcing me to make a decision on the spot like this.

“I choose…….to turn Dipper into a ghost.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapter shortness, I just wanted a good cliffhanger. Thanks! :3


End file.
